


Работа под прикрытием

by thegamed



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агенту Стэнтону не нравится происходящее в отделении Коула.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китахара
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2012.

13 ноября 1967

Агент Роджер Стэнтон еще раз перелистал тонкое дело. Девочка, тощая и некрасивая, да еще и глухонемая.  
— Что, Коул, нашел себе подружку? — спросил Стэнтон достаточно тихо, чтобы его не поняли. Подружка Коулу явно не помешала бы, вот и цветами разжился, хоть на что-то можно взглянуть в офисе. Правда, какие-то они странные, синие.  
— Не слышу! — прокричал Гордон Коул. — Тебе понравилась? Нужно твое одобрение, чтобы устроить Лил у нас. Прецедент, вроде как!  
Стэнтон демонстративно кивнул: секретарша так секретарша, без подготовки — ну и что? Да и какая тут может быть подготовка? Болтать не будет — ну и отлично. Коул показал ему кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем, сияя широкой улыбкой.  
— Очень рад был повидать тебя! — сказал Коул, глядя Стэнтону куда-то за плечо, и тот обернулся.  
Неслышно подошедшая Лил, наверняка это была она, худая, в черном платье до пола и с расслабленным пустым выражением лица, стояла у входа в кабинет. Стэнтон моргнул. Не то чтобы он предвзято относился к людям с увечьями, но при взгляде на Лил казалось, что она не глухонемая, а слабоумная — вот-вот откроет слюнявый рот и забормочет... ах да, она же не могла говорить.  
Лил подняла руки и сделала несколько жестов. Языка глухонемых Стэнтон не понимал, а когда обернулся обратно к Коулу, тот уже тоже опускал руки.  
— А вот и Лил! — провозгласил Коул и улыбнулся. — Извини, Роджер, сейчас у нас дела!  
Гордон Коул был славным малым, только очень, очень невезучим — Стэнтон помнил, как еще в Академии каждая вторая тренировка не обходилась без госпитализации, даже удивительно, как Коул умудрился пройти аттестацию. Ни одно из его первых дел не прошло гладко, не говоря уже об этом недавнем случае в Калифорнии, когда Коул при загадочных обстоятельствах потерял слух.  
Хотя это еще как посмотреть — теперь карьера Коула резко пошла в гору.

6 марта 1970

Второй раз Стэнтон встретил Лил несколько лет спустя, совершенно случайно, уже когда Коул возглавил региональное отделение. На крыльце здания Бюро в Сиэтле собралась небольшая толпа: все хотели посмотреть на мертвую крысу, то ли подкинутую каким-то недоброжелателем, то ли просто решившую издохнуть посередине пути по бесконечным каменным ступеням у главного входа. Она лежала на боку, вытянув лапы — три здоровые и короткую лысую культю, — брюхо у нее вздулось и напоминало теннисный мячик, проплешины в серой шерсти открывали бледную дряблую шкуру.  
Расталкивая зевак, к маленькому трупу пробрались фотограф и агент в белом халате, на ходу натягивающий перчатки. Крысу сняли на пленку, аккуратно переместили в полиэтиленовый пакет и унесли в недра здания. Стэнтон представил себе, как агенты Коула, должно быть, поднимают сейчас записи камер внешнего наблюдения — вдруг это и вправду угроза. И только тогда увидел Лил. Она стояла чуть поодаль, вытянувшись, напряженно сцепив руки за спиной, и провожала уходящих голодным взглядом.  
— Лил! — позвал Стэнтон. Вздрогнув, она обернулась, только когда тень от его фигуры упала ей на лицо. Стэнтон, стараясь выговаривать внятно, так чтобы легко было различить движения губ, произнес: — Не могли бы вы проводить меня к Коулу?  
Несколько секунд Лил стояла неподвижно, рассматривая его, а потом как-то неловко дернулась, усмехнулась уголком рта и медленно кивнула. Она развернулась и пошла в сторону входа, не оглядываясь, не спеша проверить, следует ли Стэнтон за ней.  
Отчего-то смотреть на Лил было неприятно. Она словно с трудом ощущала тело, вспоминая по очереди, что нужно переставлять ноги, поднять руку и вытянуть палец, чтобы нажать кнопку вызова лифта. Пока они поднимались, Лил не смотрела на Стэнтона, а тот все никак не мог перестать ее разглядывать.  
У кабинета Коула она остановилась и медленно указала на дверь. Стэнтон зашел внутрь сам, Коула внутри не оказалось. В кабинете царил беспорядок: столы были завалены бумагами, подшивками недавних газет и открытыми коробками с едой — явно больше, чем нужно одному человеку. Букет с засохшими, обдерганными голубыми розами стоял на подоконнике. Через пару минут появилась секретарь и, явно нервничая — должно быть, оттого, что здесь дела оставлены открытыми, подумал Стэнтон, — предложила ему кофе, но не вывела из кабинета.  
— Трудный день? — улыбнулся Стэнтон.  
— Все дни трудные, — ответила она и, только он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, продолжила: — Марта, сэр. Вы знаете, — она приблизилась на пару шагов, — мне иногда кажется, мы — самое невезучее отделение ФБР.  
— Ну, — Стэнтон усмехнулся, — какой начальник, такое и отделение.  
— И у нас творятся странные вещи, — сказала Марта, не слушая его. — Перед тем, как агент Райт исчез, он неделю ходил сам не свой. Я думаю, он знал, что-то должно было произойти.  
— Сам не свой? — переспросил Стэнтон. Дело об исчезновении Райта до сих пор не было закрыто, как, впрочем, и три предыдущих в этой серии. Если, конечно, серией можно было назвать эти совершенно непонятные происшествия при разных обстоятельствах.  
Двое агентов были при исполнении, один исчез из квартиры во Флориде, которую снимал, находясь в отпуске. Все четверо, включая Райта, были на момент пропажи или успели побывать непосредствеными подчиненными Коула.  
— В нагрудном кармане он всегда носил платок, а в эти дни стал постояно его доставать и мять, как будто пытался сложить какую-то фигуру, потом забывался, вытирал пот со лба, расстраивался, что все испортил, и начинал заново. У него так ни разу не получилось. Я не видела, чтобы он что-то сложил.  
В смежном кабинете зазвонил телефон, и Марта метнулась туда. В тот день Стэнтон не дождался ни кофе, ни Коула, уехавшего на допрос подозреваемого по делу с крысой.

В управлении оптимизм Гордона Коула был притчей во языцех. Мина Коула при его же игре, так там говорили. Ни у одного регионального подразделения не было такого низкого процента раскрываемых дел. Не то чтобы Стэнтон верил во всю эту сверхъестественную муть, конечно, но про агентов Коула говорили, что они не могут закрыть дело, даже когда докопаются до правды.  
Контрразведка следила за ними внимательно, но наблюдения эти не давали результатов. Стэнтон сам успел в этом убедиться, как только на новой должности получил доступ к делам всех сотрудников регионального офиса в Сиэтле.

5 августа 1967

Гордон Коул очнулся в больничной палате. Зрение не сразу приобрело резкость, ноги и руки плохо слушались, Коул позвал медсестру, но звук собственного голоса казался глухим и нечетким. Когда Коул смог услышать себя достаточно хорошо, связки напрягались так, будто он кричал.  
Подошедшая медсестра успокаивающе подняла руки. Она открывала рот почти беззвучно, шлепала губами, как рыба, хмурилась, пыталась поправить на Коуле простыню. Только через некоторое время он понял, что, должно быть, оглох.

Коулу давали почитать результаты медицинского заключения: сотрясение мозга, поверхностные повреждения кожного покрова — просто царапины, причина потери слуха не установлена.  
Приходил Стэнтон, улыбался, как всегда, добродушно и насмешливо, спрашивал, как здоровье. Стэнтон работал в отделе контрразведки, но Коул искренне считал его хорошим человеком. Если он пришел — значит, на то были веские причины. Должно быть, это значило, что преступника они упустили.  
— Расскажи, что ты помнишь, — попросил Стэнтон. — Нет ли оснований считать, что авария была спланирована?  
От постоянного напряжения болела голова, звуки в наушниках слухового аппарата казались лязгающими, в голосе Стэнтона чудился какой-то механический, неестественный оттенок.  
— Мы гнались за Джейсоном по девяностому шоссе и сразу за Либерти Лэйк свернули на дорогу с односторонним движением, и позже агент Редмунд не справился с управлением на повороте.  
Узкая дорога напоминала рифленую подошву, на каждом ухабе они подпрыгивали, стукаясь головами о крышу салона, уходящая от погони машина была почти невидима в темноте, в лобовое стекло били какие-то ветки. Коул думал, что сейчас вероятность проткнуть шину и остановиться у Джейсона точно такая же, как и у них. Потом Редмунд, знавший те места, решил сократить путь, свернув на парралельную дорогу и резко выкрутил руль вправо. Дальше Коул ничего не помнил.  
— Вас не удивили действия агента Редмунда? — спросил Стэнтон.  
— Я не успел возразить ему, Роджер! — признался Коул, с неудовольствием отмечая, как морщится Стэнтон от громкого звука.  
— И вы не заметили ничего необычного во время погони или во время планирования операции?  
Гордон нахмурился. Нет, определенно ничего такого, что интересовало бы агента Стэнтона, если не считать галлюцинаций, о которых Коул первым делом сообщил врачам.

4 августа 1967

Гордон огляделся. Агент Редмунд сидел, уткнувшись лицом в руль, видно было, что с лица текла кровь. Казалось, была проломлена надбровная дуга, и Коул всерьез испугался, не поврежден ли глаз. Коул хотел было потянуться к напарнику, но не смог — тело слушалось, но Редмунд казался бесконечно далеким, словно за мили отсюда. Коул с недоумением разглядывал свои руки, все те же, какими он их помнил, с руками все было в порядке, да и кресла в салоне автомобиля все так же располагались друг рядом с другом, но отчего-то теперь стало ясно, что их разделяет огромное пространство.  
По лобовому стеклу шел узкий раскол от верха до самого низа, а от места, где оно было пробито толстым суком растущего у обочины дерева, шла сеть тонких трещин. Еще несколько дюймов, и пробит бы оказался череп Коула. Лес казался безжизненным и пустым и странным образом приковывал внимание.  
Коул почти не был удивлен, когда из темноты проступили очертания фигуры. По направлению к машине шла женщина. В одной руке она держала младенца, другой — опиралась на длинный громоздкий зонт, отчего-то открытый. Лица и женщины, и младенца были закрыты белыми без прорезей масками.  
Женщина подошла к капоту, уткнувшись в него коленями и наклонилась, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Коула безглазым и белым.  
Гордон Коул привык испытывать страх — и справляться с ним, но бояться в этот раз было нечего, и тем острее он испытывал подступающий ужас. Женщина застонала. Она подняла руку, спицы зонта ударили и заскребли по стеклу. Младенец выл на одной бесконечно долгой, высокой ноте, и звук, который он издавал, не был детским плачем.  
— О-о-о, — произнесла женщина, округлив рот, и дернула головой, раз, другой. Если бы какой-нибудь разумный человек повторил этот жест, Коул бы решил, что он отказывается от чего-то, говорит «нет». Как только это понимание пришло к нему, женщина исчезла.  
На этот раз на капоте сидел другой человек — мужчина. Он курил, задумчиво выпуская носом узкие струи дыма, потом поморщился, подвигал губами и плюнул на стекло. В потекшей слюне видна была табачная крошка. Только тогда мужчина обратил внимание на Коула и подполз ближе. Щетина на его лице поблескивала, освещенная исходящим непонятно откуда светом, слишком ярким, чтобы быть огоньком сигареты.  
Мужчина издал непонятный горловой звук, шлепнул ладонью по стеклу перед Редмундом, но, не добившись реакции от лежащего без сознания, обратился к Коулу.  
— У меня есть друг, — сказал мужчина, будто пережевывая кашу, и выжидательно замолчал. Коул нахмурился и пожал плечами. У всех есть друзья. Абсурд происходящего отчего-то почти перестал его беспокоить.  
Мужчина подергал себя за длинные серые волосы и хрипло зарычал. Коулу казалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов — или справиться с языком.  
— Я хочу знать, — сказал мужчина по слогам, кривясь, как от боли.  
Коул не понимал.  
Тогда мужчина встал на капоте на четвереньки и прижался носом к стеклу. Ладонями он шарил по поверхности, пока не нащупал пробивший поверхность сук, и принялся, подвывая, отколупывать пальцами осколки стекла. Густой белесый дым то вырывался из его рта, то рассеивался, открывая немолодое обрюзгшее лицо с глубокими складками у рта, запавшими глазами, влажно блестящими в полутьме, кончик сигареты елозил по прозрачной поверхности.  
По стеклу потянулись кровавые разводы, прозрачная крошка драла кожу, осколки впивались в пальцы, но мужчина этого не замечал, орудуя с нечеловеческой силой и тупой, упрямой сосредоточенностью. Когда он попытался протолкнуть руку в образовавшееся отверстие, острый край зацепил кожу на запястье, и вместе с куском мяса она осталась по ту сторону стекла, обнажив багровые нити сухожилий и белесую кость. Кровь из порванных вен брызнула во все стороны, залила приборную панель, а Коул все еще не понимал, стоит ли делать что-то и взаправду ли это происходит с ним.  
Вместе с окровавленной цепкой рукой в салон ворвался густой металлический запах с тошнотворным оттенком нечистого тела, как будто его обладатель предыдущие несколько дней провел на помойке. А еще Коул обнаружил, что на него накатывает странное понимание. Не то чтобы в голове созревали настоящие слова, но он ощутил и жажду, и желание, и веселую злость человека перед ним — если, конечно, то, что он видел перед собой, можно было назвать человеком.  
Нас много, и я один, переводил голос у него в голове. Я часть, и я целое.  
И все это, проникая в мир, стремилось найти воплощение, хотело быть, иметь форму, стать частью существования, а затем вобрать его в себя и исковеркать, но, будучи настолько на него непохожим, — не могло.  
Хочу знать, понял Коул. Хочу говорить.

Темнота не давала ему выбора. Откуда-то Коул знал, что стоит ему отказаться, и прошедший сквозь стекло сук действительно окажется на пару дюймов дальше: потому что это так и есть на самом деле, дерево уже в его голове, пробило череп, и по виску стекают кровь и ошметки мозга, глаза слепо закатились, шея неестественно вывернута, а сам Гордон Коул точно так же мертв сейчас, как и жив.  
Отдай мне, и я дам тебе, мыслила темнота. Темнота хотела зрение, чтобы видеть, слух, чтобы слышать, голос, чтобы говорить, разум, чтобы знать, душу, чтобы ощущать боль и печаль. Я не попрошу сразу все, мыслила она, отдай что-то одно.  
Коул быстро облизал губы и выбрал.  
Мыслепоток окрасился эмоциями: вожделение, приятие, жадность, — и Коул понял, что сделал только первый шаг на бесконечно долгом пути, где ему была оставлена жизнь, но свобода выбора ему больше не принадлежала.  
Нужны еще люди, разные, много. Сравнение. Сопоставление. Коул начал различать формирующиеся сложные слова. Я дам тебе помощника, думала темнота, я всегда буду с тобой, приведи мне других.

Медлеными шагами от машины отходили пятеро. Двое мужчин скрылись в лесу почти сразу, еще двое следовали за ними, осторожно, неловко переступая, женщина с младенцем в руках шла, волоча за собой зонтик. Теперь ясно было видно, насколько смутно они похожи на людей, будто кто-то, давно наблюдавший за человечеством издалека, решил воспроизвести увиденное, но справился едва ли наполовину.

9 августа 1967

Через три дня после визита Стэнтона Коул почти полностью уверился в своем полном выздоровлении. Даже слух был не такой уж большой потерей, в конце концов, чем оптимистичнее смотреть в будущее, тем более светлым оно окажется. Бюро предоставило Коулу больничный отпуск и предложило перевод с оперативной на административную работу — что может быть лучше тихого, спокойного офиса?  
Коул размазывал по тарелке манную кашу, когда в его палате неожиданно появился посетитель. Будто никоткуда в комнате возникла женская фигура. Несколько секунд она не решалась проявиться или думала о чем-то своем, а потом Коул увидел невысокую худую девушку с капризным выражением лица. В руке она держала дохлую крысу.  
— Я люблю флору и фауну, — сказала девушка, останавливаясь после каждого слова. Чтобы слышать ее, Коулу не приходилось напрягаться.  
— Растения и животных, — автоматически поправил он.  
— Хочу все знать, — откликнулась девушка и откусила от голого крысиного хвоста, подобрала губами натекшую каплю крови, осторожно пережевала, а потом открыла рот, чтобы продемонстрировать: проглотила все. На зубах все еще оставалась розовая мясная кашица.  
Коул откинулся на подушках, разглядывая девушку. У него все еще не было выбора.

17 января 1988

Или, например, текучка, вяло размышлял Стэнтон. Да что там текучка. Они все там какие-то странные, ей-богу, скрытные, с собственным секретным кодом. Про женщину в красном платье теперь кто только не слышал — да, Лил. Еще бы кто-нибудь знал, что все это значит.  
Кто-то из агентов сверяет часы только в главном холле, кто-то наблюдает за собой на записях камер слежения, кто-то не задерживается в кабинете дольше положенного срока — и не дай бог пройдет лишняя минута. Как-то Стэнтон застал агента Эрла за чтением документов вверх ногами. А этот, как его, Купер — вообще любитель каких-то оккультных практик — и ведь не придерешься, психически устойчивые, нормальные люди, отклонения в рамках допустимого, кроме Эрла, разве что — тот действительно тронулся умом. В преступлениях против ФБР замечены не были.  
А ведь, если попал под начало к Коулу, все, считай, конченый человек; лет пять от силы проныкаешься — а потом ни самого, ни документов, ни трупа. Надолго здесь остаются только врачи и секретари — и сам Коул. И эта его Лил.  
От размышлений Стэнтона отвлек телефонный звонок — очередное странное происшествие в региональном отделении Бюро в Сиэтле. Возвращение пропавшего два года назад агента Джеффриса.

17 января 1988

Изображая удивление, Гордон Коул точно знал, кто и зачем пришел в его офис. Единожды встав на путь, нельзя с него сойти, нельзя прекратить движение. Коул мысленно представил списки находящихся под его началом агентов: Розенфилд, Стэнли, Дорт, Купер, Десмонд. Кто-то из них будет следующим. Лил скажет.


End file.
